<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing Gracefully to the Beat of Your Heart, Until the Morning Comes by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263714">Dancing Gracefully to the Beat of Your Heart, Until the Morning Comes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist'>Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Estate Atop Malachite Hill [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gore, That’s a tag now..., Vore, Vore with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, it's vore. I don't even have a damn excuse. But, it's also a series now. <br/>-<br/>Welcome to Malachite Hill, the talk of the town due to its strange residents. Recently, a young man walked through the doors and was never seen in the local town again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ronald Knox/Grell Sutcliff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Estate Atop Malachite Hill [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing Gracefully to the Beat of Your Heart, Until the Morning Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tw: Gore, Vore, Angst, Blood</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wine-red hair swept along  the jewel-encrusted chair, falling in long plaits slog the back. Blood-red lips read out each word of the contract. </p><p>The pros</p><p>The cons</p><p>The sins</p><p>He agreed to every word, fully prepared to throw away his mortality for the opportunity to retry. He could wait forever if that’s what it would take. Anything for a second chance. </p><p>A chance at redemption, a chance to be forgiven.</p><p>The idea was insane, forgive you worldly sins and mistakes for a small price, your mortality, your soul, your heart, your body. </p><p>He signed the old parchment with confidence, the red liquid would not dry for a while. </p><p>He lifted the pen up after the last letter, the ‘x’ written with a flourish. Immediately she grabbed at his wrist, dragging him roughly across the table, only nearly moving the paper out of the way. </p><p>Sharp teeth pierced the skin of his lower jaw, the pain did not register. </p><p>She licked and sucked at the wound messily, smearing blood all the way to his collar. </p><p>Next was his jugular. Like before, she pierced it quickly. He could feel a warm wetness pour out from his jaw still, weak in comparison to the amount gushing from  his neck. </p><p>She did not treat the wounds gently, tearing them apart further with each movement. What was once as small as a pinprick look more like the slash of a knife. </p><p>It would surely scar a human</p><p>His eyes stung like they were drying out</p><p>Like he had a laser trained on his retinas that wouldn’t cease when he closed his eyes tightly. </p><p>His scream was bloodcurdling and piercing. It disturbed the candles bathing them in a warm light. </p><p>His blood began to drip down the table he was held upon. Falling in staccato drips a few feet below. He could feel it soak into his once-blond hair more with each passing second. </p><p>She licked a strip from one bloodied spot to the previous and back. Her eyes dilated from the thrill of feeding.</p><p>Her trail continued back up towards his ear, stoping to tongue at the flesh slightly before biting down violently.</p><p>He didn’t scream</p><p>He couldn’t even feel anymore</p><p>His mind wandered to what had brought him to the candlelit room with he bloodied carpet and the red woman. </p><p>All he had wanted was to be forgiven,</p><p>To have the blood washed off his hands.</p><p>He hadn’t known it would require more blood to be spilt. </p><p>He could only faintly feel fangs drag along his bare chest, the pressure disappearing when they punctured his skin again. </p><p>She continued to bite around the area, leaving a splatter of holes across his chest that wept with fresh blood. </p><p>His mouth began to ache, like needles were being forced through the centre of his teeth one at a time. He could feel something poking out of his gums, already coming out enough to pinch at his lips when he screamed. </p><p>He could taste the blood spilt across his chest, the mix of saliva a blood making his mouth water.</p><p>He suddenly urged to attack back, to pin the woman with his new-found strength and return the treatment. To drag his fangs along her neck just enough to leave a thin red line. </p><p>His mind was shattered beyond compare</p><p>His lips were pierced by his own teeth</p><p>His hair was dyed red with blood</p><p>His eyes felt like red hot coals</p><p>His white button up was stained crimson</p><p>He succumbed to the woman above him completely. Relinquishing control of his body to lay limp as a old doll. </p><p>She continued the assault on his bare skin, alternating between lapping up his blood like a young kitten and smearing it across his skin in winding patterns with her tongue. </p><p>Her fangs trailed from his naval to his collar, splitting his chest into three sections. Her tongue explored the newly created ravines of flesh. Her fingers dug into the crying, red cavities, forcing them to grow wider and wider. </p><p>He could see his intestines from where his eyes laid open sleepily. They threatened to spill out of his chest entirely if she continued on. </p><p>She continued for the better part of an hour, slicing his chest and neck into think strands. Her tongue swirled around to trail blood on his flesh. </p><p>Long red hair hid her face from his view like a shield. Its colour was unchanged by the blood of absorbed. </p><p>He tried to close his mouth only to cry out when he pierced his lips for a second time, digging down nearly an inch into his own flesh. Her glowing eyes snapped up at the noise, scanning his body for what had happened.</p><p>She focused in on his lips, licking her own in anticipation. A predator and her prey. </p><p>Her tongue tasted metallic in his mouth, unsurprisingly. </p><p>She leaned into the kiss more, licking around his mouth and sucking on his lower lip. When he was forced to draw back for air she nibbled a line up towards his left ear to whisper. </p><p>“It’s just a few more minutes Baby. Are you ready for the finale? I’m going to enjoy this.” Her voice was deep and husky as it flowed smoothly into his ear. </p><p>She licked her lips again before starting, shooting him a deadly glare. </p><p>Her tongue farted out of her mouth to kitten-lick at the smaller wounds, flinging blood onto her shirt and cheeks. Meanwhile, her hands pulled apart the gashes on his chest until they were large enough to fit her whole hand. </p><p>She moved to stand up straighter, blowing out the candles to remove the sparse light that was left. Both of her hands pulled and pushed at his inner flesh, the right one moving up towards his still-beating heart. Her left hand brushing his muscles with light tickles. </p><p>She smirked when she found what she had searched for, right hand grabbing at something in his chest violently and pulling. </p><p>He couldn’t see his heart in her hand. </p><p>Or the way she brought the organ up to her lips to suck on roughly. </p><p>His vision only started to adjust while she was taking small bites out of his still heart. She finished off the last bite with a flourish, licking and sucking her fingers sensually while he watched. </p><p>He could feel his chest and neck tingle, like tiny needles were tapping against his skin. His wounds stopped weeping blood, his skin started to sew itself together again. </p><p>His heart never regrew, nor did his blood regenerate. He wouldn’t need either anymore. </p><p>She pulled his body up gently, suddenly carful of his wounds. Her arms wrapped around his bare back, her fingers massaging shapes into the muscles. </p><p>Their second kiss was gentle, no teeth tearing at his lips. </p><p>Like before she brought her mouth to his ear, leaving light kisses instead of bites. </p><p>“It’s okay now, don’t worry. You’re still in shock I’m sure. I could feel your heart beating fast, you were breathing quick as well. I must say, you made a delectable meal.” She waited until his wounds were completely healed before tightening their embrace. Her arms moving from his back to his knees. His body had already gone limp from exhaustion, his head falling against her chest lightly. </p><p>She was able to lift him easily, like a lion would a feather. </p><p>Her heels clicked through the pitch-black halls. Not a single candle was lit, only her eyes gave off light. </p><p>His body landed carefully in the warm water after she made quick work of his remaining clothes. She started with his tangled and matted hair, running foamy shampoo through it and gently tugging at the knots. </p><p>He did not wake up when she poured the water over his head and combed conditioner through his blond hair. Neither did he wake when her hands rubbed and massaged soap onto his blood-crusted skin. She finished off his bath by washing out the conditioner from his hair, draping a dry towel over it to absorb the excess moisture. </p><p>She was sure to give him only the softest silk pyjamas for his equally soft skin. Patting out each wrinkle with ease. He did not breathe when she laid him down on the expensive sheets, did not move when she covered him with a feathery comforter. His eyes only twitched slightly when her lips ghosted over his own. </p><p>His mouth unconsciously curled into a content smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you know what the title is from than I now love you unconditionally ~&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>